Of Foreign Languages And Seduction
by SweetMadness379
Summary: Kurt begins to try and seduce Blaine in French, only to get flustered when Blaine speaks Italian. Rated for language. Kurt/Blaine.


**A/N :**Okay, this is my first fanfiction on the awesomeness that is Glee, it was written for LexTempus' prompt in the LiveJournal community Kurt_Blaine and as always English (and French) is not my first language so please excuse me if there are grammar mistakes.

**Discliamer:** No, not mine, I'd like, but no.

**Of Foreign Languages And Seduction**

"Tes yeux sont comme deux étoiles*" said Kurt grinning at Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, this isn't funny, tell me what are you saying, please?" replied the other boy pouting a little, Kurt was slowly driving him mad, he had just found out Blaine couldn't speak French to save his life and was now teasing mercilessly the warbler under the amused gaze of Wes and David who were immensely enjoying the exchange.

"Je envoyerais remerciement à tes parents tous les jours pour les remercie de ton existence*" continued the countertenor with a wink and a small chuckle, he was really having fun, it was great to actually express all his feelings for Blaine to him without the fear of rejection.

As for Wes and David it wasn't like this was the first time they heard Kurt say all these things, but this was definitely the first time they saw their normally calm and collected friend freak out for something so trivial like a boy speaking French, no wait, scratch that, it was the first time they saw their friend freak out period. They were loving every single moment of it.

Blaine groaned, normally he wouldn't mind so much, but he was in the common room, in public, with other people and Kurt was speaking French, accent and all, he was looking absolutely ravishing and Blaine was positive that if he didn't stop him right now he would say a big, fat "screw you" to the whole common decency thing and just kiss that little tease. He was only human after all. Then it hit him, this was a game that could be played in two.

"Very good then, if this is your final decision I have no other choice" said Blaine with a grin and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Don't you think?" asked David to his roommate grinning like a madman.

"Oh yes, I think he will" replied Wes with an expression that reflected perfectly the one of his friend.

"Where the Hell are popcorns when you need them?"

Kurt wanted to ask what was going on, but before he could even open his mouth Blaine started talking. Kurt gulped.

"Kurt, dal primo momento che ti ho visto non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare quanto fossi incredibilmente bello*"

Oh God that accent! Kurt just fully understood the expression "hot under the collar", he felt himself flushing bright red.

"Vedo che gradisci le mie eccezionali doti linguistiche, bene, perché vorrei davvero dirti che mi piaci, tanto e che vorrei stare con te*"

"I- I'm so-sorry, I re-really need to go now" hastily said Kurt before getting up and going out of the room as fast as he could.

At this point Wes and David were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their face, they actually didn't know a single word of Italian but Kurt's expression was priceless.

The warbler's lead singer smirked, Blaine Anderson: Master of Seduction. He was going to get a t-shirt printed with that.

It got Kurt three months to learn a bit of Italian and to understand what Blaine was saying that day (Wes and David were still making fun of him for that), but when he finally did it got him less than five minutes to find the other boy and kiss him with all the passion he had.

"Not that I didn't enjoyed this, because trust me, I certainly did, but why?" asked the curly boy when they parted for lack of oxygen.

"Anche tu mi piaci, voglio stare con te*" said the taller boy panting a little.

Blaine smiled widely and kissed fiercely the boy in front of him. He had absolutely no idea Italian could sound so sexy.

* Your eyes are like two stars  
* I would send "thank you" notes to your parents to thank them for your existence  
* Kurt, for the first moment I saw you I couldn't help but think how incredibly beautiful you are  
* I see you enjoy my linguistic skills, good, because I'd really like to tell you that I like you, a lot and that I'd like to be with you  
* I like you too, I want to be with you

**The End**


End file.
